The Silent Killer
by Owlover96
Summary: What was meant to be an everyday case, turned into another case by the Silent Killer. After five years of waiting for new evidence, will Mac be able to shed some new light on catching the serial killer.


**Hi viewers, this is one of my first fanfics (I know exciting right?) Anyways, please Comment and Review. I do not own CSI New York, or any of the original characters and storyline. Enjoy.**

I hummed to myself as I listened to my Ipod, staring at the floor as I passed a particularly crowded nightclub. It was a dark Saturday night, and I wanted to get home quickly so I could go to sleep. I was pretty much exhausted from the amount of errands I had ran all day and turning down an offer from a friend to attend some sort of dance club was probably the best thing I'd done today. Being accused of stealing as I'd set an alarm off in a shop, as well as loosing a fiver that I had dropped somewhere downtown gave me no choice but to skip lunch to get the stuff needed for a party next Saturday. This had drained me a bit, which was all the more reason to get home quick. I turned a sharp corner and aimed for the bright light of the street lamps ahead and imagined myself at home in the warm comfort of my bed. But my daydream was abruptly interrupted as, to make matters worse, I felt drizzle from rain. The drop of liquid ran down my cheek and I wiped it away. I stopped for a second looking inquisitively down at my hand. It didn't feel like water against my skin. I grabbed my phone from my trouser pocket and pressed the lock button. The white light instantly reflected off the red substance now covering most of my hand. A wave of terror fell over me as I looked up. A silhouette of what looked like a person on a balcony had their head and arms over the edge. I watched in shock as the limp body was tipped over the rail and it tumbled lifelessly to the pavement floor just beside me. Still not believing what had just happened I looked up again seeing a faint shadow of someone quickly retreating back into the apartment. It took me a few seconds to over come the shock and realise it was a dead body that was now staring up at me. That was the point where I screamed and shouted my head off. Continuously shouting had obviously attracted the attention of some of the bouncers outside the nightclub I had just avoided meeting my gaze with, as two shadows slowly grew on the wall opposite as two men in leather jackets came running round the corner. All I could let out was a shriek of final terror and pointing weakly at the corpse before no lunch, rushing around all day and screaming finally got the better of me. I collapsed onto the pavement and I felt my head hit hard against the concrete floor before I phased out.

Mac looked over the body in great curiosity as the rays from the rising sun and many police cars and ambulances lit up the alley. He crouched down to lifeless woman and stared at her face. The most distinctive thing about this case was that there were no defensive wounds and hardly anything visible to count as cause of death. Sighing at the lack of evidence, He snapped a couple of pictures and swabbed a bit of the blood that had drained from her ear and nose when she hit the floor. He wasn't too happy about where the blood had come from as this suggested she was still alive before she hit the floor. Mac turned to see Flack ducking under the police tape. From he look on his face Mac knew it was going to be a long day and most probably a long night.

"We have an eye witness, but he was pretty shaken up from the experience," murmured Flack trying to avoid the press from picking up his speech.

"His name is Greg Mason and he's 17, lives about two streets away and was walking home from a day of shopping," he added, flicking through his notebook reporting back what he just got from the witness.

"Did he see out killer?" Asked Mac, looking hopefully at Flack. But Flack shock his head.

"Only a silhouette, he said it was quite dark and only saw a brief blur after the body was pushed off the edge"

"The witness can confirm it was a push?" gasped Mac, glancing down at the victim again.

"Yes he can, he felt a drop of blood land on his face as he walked underneath the alley, looked up and watched the body tumble down from the balcony and land next to him. Can guarantee he won't be sleeping soundly for the next few days, but he says the balcony was three floors up so we should have our primary crime scene." Flack then proceeded to shut his notebook and tuck it in his jacket pocket.

Mac looked back at the woman's body. He noticed something caught in the mouth of the victim. He then proceeded to crouch as Flack watched curiously at what his partner had just found. Mac opened his kit and took a few pictures before taking out the tweezers and gently removed a scrunched up bit of cloth. Lying the cloth down gently onto an evidence bag, he unravelled the cloth with his gloved hands and starred at the cloth. It was embroidered around the edges and in the bottom right hand corner was the initials 'J.R.' Flack took one look at the cloth and gasped in shock.

"It can't be him again surely" Exclaimed Flack. Mack turned slowly to face his partner and put the cloth in an evidence bag.

"Tell everyone at the lab to drop whatever case they have and to focus on this on and this one alone. The silent killer is back and he won't take long to strike again!" Ordered Mac. He watched Flack run to the Police cars to call the other CSI's before Mac dropped the evidence bag into his kit and glared at the victim. This one man had killed 13 women already, and now he's out to find more 5 years on.


End file.
